


even the rainbow can't reach the clouds

by prettyusagi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, How Do I Tag, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyusagi/pseuds/prettyusagi
Summary: He takes off his purple pacifier from his neck, throwing it towards them, and it lands in the middle of the table."Wear this again,now," surprisingly, Fon was the most possesive out of all of them, next to Reborn, of course.They had an unspoken agreement that they wouldneverremove their pacifiers, even after breaking the curse. It was a symbol, a trademark, a reminder.They were each others first, and mafia second."Then think aboutwhyI would want to wear it first,"Skull should've just slammed the door, instead of quietly closing with a faint 'click', because it certainly felt like it.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Kozato Enma & Skull
Comments: 13
Kudos: 531





	1. the pacifier is heavy

**Author's Note:**

> heya~ this is the first khr fic i've posted on here! hope u guys enjoy 🙈🙈

The Arcobaleno were gathered in a meeting room, Yuni had called them over, wanting to spend the afternoon with them.

That is until Enma had burst into the room, in a frenzy and eyes immidiately locking to Skull.

"The northern house is burning," was all he said, yet the Cloud arcobaleno understood immidiately, and stood up, seemingly to follow him.

"And where do you think you're going? The meeting isn't over," cool as you please, Reborn catches his arm, which causes him to stop in his tracks.

Skull growls lowly, "Enma, go and get my bike out, you can use the spare one or have Adelheid drive you there, I don't care, I'll be with you in a minute," 

The Simon Don could only nod, casting a hesitant look to his friend before briskly walking away.

Purple flames coat the entire room, "Reborn, let go of me, _right now_ ," 

"I don't think you have the right to order me like that, you _are_ the weakest here," The grip on his arm tightens in warning, daring him to defy.

"Reborn I don't have time for this, the Carcassa and Simon need me, now let go," Skull yanks his arm back forcibly, and he stumbles a bit.

"I don't know why a established famiglia like the Simon even associate themselves with you, " Colonnello quips at him, "they could have done so much better," 

"What? With someone like you?" Skull retorts back, and that earns him a rain soaked bullet whizzing through his shoulder.

He doesn't care at this point. He needs to go now.

"Look, you're going to punish me, might as well move it later when I come back, it's not like it's going to hurt less either way," Skull rolls his wrist around, flexing it and inspecting his already bruising fore arm.

Skull takes a deep breath, he seems to have reached the end of his patience, he really did try to smother his temper, but _this_ is his limit.

"May I remind you that I'm Cloud? An inverted one at that, I don't do territories, I claim people, or are you just blinded by your own pride that you can't see that?" he snaps at them, venom coating every word, and walking towards the exit.

"Remember that I, too, am an Arcobaleno, I am one of the Seven Strongest. I don't show my Cloudy traits because why would I?" he scoffs in disbelief that he _has_ to actually explain this to his fellow Guardians. "My territory are safe and can defend themselves, my territory are all _stronger_ than me, I have no need to assert dominance over them because at the root of all of my flames, I protect, not control people," he sighs exasperatedly.

"I'll be back soon. Don't even think of searching for me," Skull slips on his helmet and then does the unexpected.

He takes off his purple pacifier from his neck, throwing it towards them, and it lands in the middle of the table. That got out more overt reaction through them, they were already glaring at him, and holding their weapons at him.

"Wear this again, _now_ ," surprisingly, Fon was the most possesive out of all of them, next to Reborn, of course.

They had an unspoken agreement that they would _never_ remove their pacifiers, even after breaking the curse. It was a symbol, a trademark, a reminder. _They were each others first_ , and mafia second. 

"Then think about _why_ I would want to wear it first," 

He takes one step back and twists around to the door.

Skull should've just slammed the door, instead of quietly closing with a faint 'click', it certainly felt like it.


	2. even the earth sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enma takes one look at Skull and sees every bit of being part of the Arcobaleno in him, sees every bit of being part of the Seven Strongest, even more so than the rest of them.
> 
> Enma doesn't know why the rest of the Arcobaleno doesn't see it.

It was already past midnight when Skull De Mort returned to the Arcobaleno Mansion.

His purple suit was destroyed and had burnt marks on it, thus leading Enma to lend him some clothes, black ripped jeans and a soft over sized shirt. He was filled with patches and his whole right arm was bruised and bandaged.

He has his head pressed into Enma's shoulders, eyes closed and holding his hand, exhaustion seeping into his body, he was trusting Enma and Adel to guide him.

"Skull? We're here," Adel calls to him, and the former Arcobaleno pats his pockets in search of his keys.

However, the door opens, with Colonnello and Verde there.

The Rain deepens his frown when he sees _his_ Cloud so close to the Simon Don, while Verde crosses his arms and turns around, to alert his fellow Elements of Skull's arrival.

Enma and Adel was about to deposit Skull into Colonello's arms with a weary look in their face when a small cry was heard, so faint that they must've imagined it.

Yet, Skull shot up, eyes scanning the gardens with an analytical gaze that rivals even Verde. _There!_

He departs from Enma quickly, walking towards the car they used to get back.

He opens the trunk and just like he suspected, there was someone there, a small child, a boy, no older than six. 

"Hey buddy," He reaches a hand out to touch him, yet the boy scurries back, digging himself into the trunk. "No, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me," 

Skull face falls and he feels his heart break, "I won't, I promise," he holds out his pinky finger and waits until the child hooks his own finger into his, "My name is Skull, can I have yours?" 

"A-Adrian," The child says, still sniffling. 

"Nice to meet you Adrian," He gives him a small smile, and points towards the Mansion, "I have friends that can help you, do you want to meet them?" Adrian nods and Skull picks him up, letting him sit on Skull's arm. 

Colonnello hears and feels the others filtering into the doorway and just _knows_ that they were watching the interaction closely.

"Guys! I made a new friend!" Skull cheerily says to them, and then sets the child infront of him, bending down down to meet his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Enma Kozato," He timidly waves his hand to the child

"Adelheid Suzuki," She said, looking at Adrian.

"And them? Are you friends too?" Adrian innocently points towards the other Arcobalenos

"They're unimportant," Skull plainly says, which makes Reborn's teeth clench, and Viper leans more into the edge, looking like a shadow. 

"Adrian, can I ask you something?" Skull gently asks, maintaining eye contact, showing that he means no harm, and the child nods, "Why were you in the back of the car? How did you get there?"

"Mister Romero placed me there, he said that I would be taken care of, and that I would never have to cause problems for him again," at Adrian's explanation, the Cloud grits his teeth in anger, did that person _really_ expect them to kill this child?. The black haired kid must have noticed that his new friends had gone still.

"Mister Skull? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry," Adrian seemingly tears up, and Skull scrambles to reassure him.

"No, no, don't cry, it's okay," He brings the child's face into his chest, "Mister Romero's right, we'll take care of you, look, Enma and Adel will take you to a place where you'll be happy, and you'll play a lot, and then you'll make many of friends," Skull runs his hand through the child's hair.

"Really?" Adrian looks up at him with twinkling eyes, "Really, really." Skull says in conviction, and then he wipes the remaining tears of his eyes.

"Hey, Adrian, it's late now, can I take you to the car so you can sleep?" Adel asks him, and the child nods again, then Adel picks up effortlessly, "Enma, we'll wait for you there," 

"Goodbye, Mister Skull," Adrian calls to him yawning, and rubbing his eyes, and Skull waves at him.

Skull waits for the both of them to get out of earshot before he turns to Enma.

"Take him to the western wing, I'll call Cameron to get everything prepared, and one more thing," Skull orders him, "Get me that Romero person's information," 

Enma takes one look at Skull and sees that right now, he isn't beside his friend, but the Carcassa Don, the one who helps people with out payment despite the false rumours about his familgia.

Enma takes one look at Skull and sees every bit of being part of the Arcobaleno in him, sees every bit of being part of the Seven Strongest, even more so than the rest of them.

Enma doesn't know why the rest of the Arcobaleno doesn't see it.


	3. false reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Skull?" Fon calls from behind him, and he responds with a noncommital hum.
> 
> "Are you okay?" Skull frowns at the question, but he answers back, "Peachy,"

After the Simon familgia left with Adrian in tow, Skull steps into the Mansion, filled with dread.

He only makes it into the hallway before his knees gives out under him, his body crashing in exhaustion, he can't even force his arms to cushion his fall, and so he resigns to his fate of bruised cheeks and bleeding lip for when he falls.

What he didn't expect was his Storm shooting out his arms to catch him, and certainly not his Mist to whip out a soft mat to cushion out his body.

The cushion shoots out some silk ties and in a second, Skull is literally tied to the bed, and he closes his eyes in acceptance.

He would've used his flames to combat the Mist and Storm, not that he would have win, but at least he tried, yet his flames are still drained from the mission.

He can vaugely feel that the cushion is floating somewhere, _the living room, most probably_ , he thinks, because _of course_ they all want to be present when he's inevitably gets further injured.

"Skull?" Fon calls from behind him, and he responds with a noncommital hum.

"Are you okay?" Skull frowns at the question, but he answers back, "Peachy,"

" _Really now?_ " Verde kindly lets him know that he doesn't appreciate the deflection.

"Yes, now drop it," And he expects a kick from that but all he gets is a gentle thump when his back hits the soft deep maroon sofa that they all fight over and then he feels the illusionary cushion and ties dissapear.

He's positively confused now.

"Can we skip to the part where you leave me bleeding to the side? I want to get that over with," He even tilts his head go the side and lets his hands fall to his sides.

_Any second now._

"I don't know," Reborn's deep voice says to him, "I think we'd rather much know why you were in the White Castle orphanage,"

And like a switch, he opens his eyes and immidiately sits up.

No, he will not have this conversation, thank you very much.

"Oh no, you don't" however, his fellow Guardians don't let him of easily, Viper conjures another silk tie to his, fortunately, good arm and the sofa, "You won't escape a second time,"

He glares at each and every one of his elememts.

"How did you know about that?" The Cloud growls out.

"You said not to find you, not to search for where you were going," Verde pushes his glasses back, "Besides, we already had a hunch, Kozato just confirmed it," He holds up paper, which Skull recognizes as the official report that a Carcassa member had given him earlier.

Skull loves the Simon famiglia, but he _will_ skin Enma alive, maybe he can get Adel to help.

"Yes, I was there, why do you care?" It was a simple question really, one that he's actually scared of the answer. _Of all the time we've spent, why do you care **now**_

"We want to know _why_ you were there, what connection did you have to salvage a burning building," Colonnello tries to explain to him.

"Do you report back all of the data from Mafia Land? Does Fon do that with the Triads? Viper with the Varia? Hell, Verde with his research, Reborn with the Vongola Decimo? Why would I answer that?" Skull snaps back at him.

And a Sun flame coated pillow hits him straight in the face, and with a loud, "Ow!", he fell back to the couch.

 _What the fuck?_ , that should've been a bullet, why wasn't it?

"You're right we don't talk about that, however, you're dealing with the right side of the law, the side where police and child services are involved, where multiple eyes are watching," Reborn tilts his fedora, and Skull rolls his eyes.

"It was a simple mission, no need to get worked up," Skull clutched the thrown pillow to his chest, it felt weird, it was healing him and was warm too.

"Skull, tell me the truth, Carcassa centers on human trafficking, and drug rings, and weapon dealings, _why_ were you in charge of an orphanage?" Reborn accuses him, and collectively the rest of them harden their gazes.

They maybe the Mafia, but there were a few lines they would not dare cross, that Carcassa apperently dances on.

"Oh my God, I can't _believe_ I have to actually explain this to you all, it's as if your permanent location bugs in my clothing and my hacked phone isn't enough to give you a hint," The Cloud throws his head back and groans, "But fine, you were bound to find out anyways,"

"Just answer the damned question," Colonnello crosses his arm.


	4. cross my heart

Skull sensing he's vastly out numbered, caves in and answers back.

Skull sighs in defeat, "I stumbled upon the Carcassa after the previous one abandoned the familigia and was killed last I heard, then I became Don, by some unanimous decision," He turns his head to look at his elements, he _needs_ them to understand this, "And in the beginning, it did have all that, but of course, I didn't like it, and so I changed it, made the human trafficking into an underground system in which people we rescue go into a safe place or a place they want to go, drug rings is kind of a lie, we do deal with drugs but mostly taking down other rings too, the weapons trade are honestly just a ruse for the fun of it, another lower famiglia saw us restock our weapons and spread a rumour that we were trading," And he sees a few of them visibly relax at his explaination.

"And the children?" Viper asks.

"When we rescue anyone, most of the time they have nowhere else they have to go, and so we house anyone who wants so stay, sorted by age, _that's_ why I went to the White Castle, and we help those who wants to go,"

"Why not advertise as such? This could've made you climb up the ranks," Verde clinks away at his laptop, storing away the information.

"I didn't want to, because the front was useful in filtering out the bad ones, you wouldn't mess with a morally right famiglia like the Vongola right? And so you deal with the lower tiered like the Carcassa, and the fact that my famiglia didn't want to, they'd be forced to leave and rejoin the famiglias they were thrown out to,"

"So you were injured because you went to help aid with the survivors of the burning castle?" Reborn had snatched the report from Verde and began reading it, " _And_ went inside the castle _while_ it was fucking burning?" Skull could feel that Reborn flared at their bond in anger, despite him masking it.

"Of course, there were a few people left on the top floor," Skull scoffs in disbelief, "The Carcassa men couldn't possibly do it and _like hell,_ would I let the Simons,"

"Skull, how many times did you die earlier?" Fon sets down a cup of tea infront of him and raises his own to his lips.

"That's irrelevant-" Skull waves his hand dismissively

" _Answer me,_ " The Storm's smile had taken a sharp edge.

"Four times," Skull feels like thousand times tired of the others antics and he can't help but sigh.

A few of them pause and stiffen like the Mist and Lightning, a few curse loudly, the Rain had run his mouth in English, and the Sun did the same in Italian, and one particular Storm crushes his glass tea in his hand, not minding the spilt tea and broken glass.

"Honestly, I die all the time, what difference does the reason make? I've died with all of you present, alone or not," again, he dismisses it.

_"What?"_

"I've said too much,"

Reborn sighs and walks over to the couch, and yanks off the pillow from Skull, hand glittering with pure yellow flames.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Healing you, now calm down," And then Colonnello's hand filters into view as blue flames coat his own own fingers and card through his purple hair.

The room blankets in silence and Skull thinks that its fucking ironic that his Sun and Rain are healing him, yet they've also been his main tormentors.

"Skull, We're sorry," Someone speaks up and as much as the Cloud wants to open his eyes, he physically can't, not when his exhaustion is catching up on him and two flames keeping him relaxed, "You're one of us, we should've treated you as such,"

"It's fine, just don't do it again, which I highly doubt you can," Skull sleepily answers back.

"Is that a challenge?" Viper says amusedly.

"And if I say yes?" Verde admires the way Skull can retort, even if he's in the verge of passing out.

Skull hears and feels something being slid into his neck, and after a familiar pulse of Cloud flames push into him, he smiles in delight.

_His pacifier._

"Sleep now, We'll take care of you," Reborn tells him gently.

"Promise?"

And with various push of warm flames in their bond, he's lulled into slumber.

_We promise._


End file.
